MAG Files: SVER
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: I know, I know. It says it's a Battlefield FanFic, but it's not. It's MAG. The MAG Files: SVER will play out like an actual report. The first few files are only to Introduce the soldiers in question. SVER, the Seryi Volk Executive Response, is based out of Grozny, the capital of the Chechen Republic. Unlike their counterparts, Valor and Raven, SVER is not funded, using old gear.
1. SVER Files: Thebes Ackroud

Classified Files

SVER Case File #1:

Subject: Thebes Ackroud

Specialty: Frontline Assault and Medic. Capable of camouflage for short periods of time. Utilizes silencers, motion jammers, and infrared jammers to mask location to all but the most skilled of opponents. Preferred weapon is the AG-107 Assault rifle, with OLIO 4x Mag optical scope, Ketch large Suppressor, and fore grip. Carries IZ-4 pistol, with Ketch Small suppressor, Medical Kit, RTG-4 Hand grenade, and RTG Rocket Launcher.

Appearance: Enhanced Ballistic Vest. Ballistic vest was treated with experimental resin to harden material with sacrificing any speed or mobility. Bloodied hockey mask hides face for protective reasons.

History: Served within SVER for five years, showing amazing skill in tactical advances and espionage. Quickly rose through the ranks, attaining a near god-like status among his fellow SVER service men. He now serves as the SVER's CEO's right hand man, alongside a team of special operatives. He has been on countless missions, each ending with a resounding success and the absolute destruction of the enemy forces.


	2. SVER Files: Colleen Colburn

Classified Files

SVER Case File #2:

Subject: Colleen "Speed Streak" Colburn

Specialty: Sniper and Battlefield Engineer. Carries the AGKJ Sniper rifle, mounted with Pro V Variable Power Scope, Ketch Large Suppressor, and Optis Large Bipod. Also carries the IZ-4 pistol, with Ketch small suppressor, the repair kit, RTG hand grenade, and RTG Rocket Launcher. AGKJ rifle allows for destruction of armored targets and the removal of most enemies regardless of cover.

Appearance: Wears light weight Ballistic Mesh, untreated, to maximize speed and mobility. Goggles provide protection of eyes without hindering eyesight.

History: SVER operative, Three years. Spotted by Thebes on the field of battle for a Gas Distillation facility. Had used her sniper rifle to systematically dismantle three consecutive ETV's without even blinking. He was so impressed, she was brought straight into the SVER's Spec-Op team. Although she is still a Level Ten Operative, she has lead several Squads, and a Platoon, on missions. Her Engineering skills are unparalleled.


	3. SVER Files: Benold Decroes

Classified Files

SVER Case File #3:

Subject: Benold Decroes

Specialty: Frontal Assault and Tactical Analysis. Utilizes either the RTK-7 heavy Machine Gun or Ag-107 Assault Rifle, each equipped with the Reflex Sight, Ketch Small Bipod, and a Ketch Large Silencer. Carries additional armament in the form of an IZ-4 Side Arm Pistol, RTG-4 Hand Grenade, and RPG-10 Rocket Launcher. Utilizes additional skills in Tactical Analysis, providing up to date information to Second Line Snipers and other Frontal Assault Allies.

Appearance: Wears Heavy Ballistic Vest treated with specialized Resin for added protection allowing for longer battle field presence. Hazards Helmet provides protection against headshots, Scarred Hockey Mask is purely decorative, and it serves no actual purpose.

History: Starting in 2010, Benold Decroes proved to be a competent soldier. His abilities only came to light in the 2015 mission to the Aleyska Terminus, where, as a member of a large army, he directed the snipers in a concerted effort to capture the objective, using them to lay down suppressive fire and eliminating all opposition while he took control of the Cooling Tower. This resulted in an automatic promotion and the capture and holding of the Aleyska Terminus for the following five years. His most recent mission brought him into the folds of the elite squad that Thebes and Speed started.


	4. SVER Files: Mission 1

Classified Files

SVER Mission File

Mission Objective: Acquisition of enemy-held Prototype ATTC Codenamed "Cracker".

Mission Specs: Acquisition must be attained at all any cost. Must not be allowed to remain in Enemy Hands.

Current Holder: PMC known as Valor. Valor created "Cracker" as a means to punch through enemy lines with excessive force and protect the troops it's carrying. Carries one full squad of eight with four side-mounted .45 caliber machine guns, one front mounted .50 caliber machine gun and turret mounted experimental .75 caliber cannon.

My neck cracks as I turn to look around at my team. Speed is lying, eye pressed her scope and aimed out over the small canyon we are covering in the Flores Basin Transfer. A quick sigh and I'm back to looking through my sniper scope as well, watching the battle unfold before us.

"Benold, Enemy Bunker two is showing serious activity." I whisper into my mic. "Get some eyes on that damn bunker!"

"AI!" Was the only response that crackled back over the airwaves to me for a few moments. "Ten soldiers, repairing it, sir. Eliminate them?" I chewed my bottom lip for a moment, then pulled the trigger. One of the figures dropped a second later.

"Eliminate them." Another shot rang out, this one from beside me. Before I could squeeze the trigger again, the rest of the enemies were down, either bleeding out or already dead. "Good job Benold." I look up from my scope and over at Speed. "Time to move up." She looked at me for a moment then bounced up and held the rifle ready to fire. I shoved myself upright, slinging my rifle over my back and pulling out a pistol. We both snuck down the canyon, watching for any movement. One Valor soldier stumbled across us, and immediately dropped, a .45 caliber round in his forehead. I dropped my pistol just a little, keeping an eye and ear open. The distant sound of gunfire and explosions was muted by the trees surrounding us.

"Cover me guys! Coming in hot!" Screamed in my ear. I stared up the canyon and spotted a dust cloud storming towards us.

"Up that side!" I shouted to speed as I ran the opposite direction. We both climbed up the canyon walls, finding a ledge to lie down on and prepare for what was coming. At the head of the dust cloud was our objective, the ATTC codenamed "Cracker". Behind it was several enemies, all heavily armored but surprisingly fast. I eyed them through the scope, spotting one pulling out an RPG launcher. I put the cross hairs between his eyes and squeeze the trigger. He dropped a second later, his rocket launcher firing into his squad mate and erupting in a fireball of dust and shrapnel.

Several drop, injured or dead, and Benold screams by, slamming the ATTC into the transport box. The lid dropped, sealing it inside and the helicopter came and hoisted it away.


	5. SVER Files: Mission 2, Part 1

Classified Files

SVER Mission File

Mission Objective: Domination of Enemy held Oil field.

Mission Specs: Destroy all and any enemies in the vicinity of the target, and ultimately either capture of destruction of enemy held Oil Field.

Current Holder: PMC known as Raven. Battlefield Advantages: High-tech gear meant to intimidate more than harm. Snipers hold superior firepower at range, but are relatively defenseless in CQC. Battlefield Disadvantages: Rapid Assault and Commando Units are recommended for action against Raven snipers. Close ranged support from allied snipers should allow for easy domination.

"Speed, Benold, let's go over the battle plan once more." I say as I slam the retriever back into my AG-107. "Benold, you and I . . ." I trail off letting Benold finish.

"Sir, you and I are to move into enemy territory, eliminating all opposition." I nod, allowing him to continue. "We have three objectives; The cooling tower, the burn off tower, and finally the Main Control room within the central complex. After the capture of both towers, we move onto the control room, holding until the place collapses on itself."

"Speed?"

"I provide cover fire, eliminating all enemy snipers and any other potential threats."

"If we have a shot at destroying the bunkers, triple A, or any other battlefield assets, we take it." I order.

"Yes sir!" Both shouted with a salute. "Good." The vehicle we are riding in halts, and the door opens at the back. "Move move move!" I jump out, my comrades following shortly behind. I squeeze the trigger, holding it for a moment, and gun down an enemy several yards away. "Speed! You know what to do!" She scurried of, her rifle held loosely in both hands. "Benold! On my six!" I surge forward, the myriad devices around my body concealing my movements to enemy positions.

"Sir! Motor pool, fifty yards nine o'clock!" Benold shouts in my ear, trying to sound above the sound of gunfire and explosions. I whip around, spotting the motor pool with ease. "Shall we sir?" He askes.

"Let's go!" I rush towards it, up the middle of the street. Bullets impact the ground in front of us, causing me to stop and jump the side, into some bushes. I poked my head up, rifle aimed and find the guy no problem. His head explodes, the body dropping like a rock.

"You're welcome." Says the smug voice of Speed over my headset. I roll my eyes, then cautiously approach the motor pool. Once I stand right next to it, I pull a charge out of my bag, set the timer, and rest against the motor pools outer wall.

"Retreat." I order, backing away as fast as I can. After a few seconds, the charge detonates, destroying the motor pool in a massive cloud of dust and fire.


End file.
